User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 7
Sneaky and Lumpy are both in bed, both looks very happy!* Sneaky: Daw, that, feelt awesome, eh, how did you like it, darling? Lumpy: That was cool as heck, Sneaky! Man! And, that move ya did was a very perfect fit, tho, btw! I don't want to move from this spot, ever! Sneaky: Well, maybe ya should, i will go to do something and i might get something to eat for the both of us. *Sneaky is going from the bed!* Lumpy: HEY! I love cheese! And i hope there's some ham left, too, btw! Darling! *A Zombie have got shooted, it falls down the stairs, then, Disco Bear emerges!* Disco Bear: OH! YEAH! No more zombies! *Shoots another zombie, it didn't work, he does the second time, and the head explodes!* OH, BABY! Ok, guys! Come, down! It's time to- *Suddenly, Fliqpy comes with a bazooka!* Fliqpy: Not so fast! MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Flaky: BOOM! *Bumps into Fliqpy!* Both: DAW! Cuddles: Hey, Flippy, good thing we found ya, you- Uh-Oh! He have been flipped out, but for what reason? Fliqpy: Silly, rabbit! I have been separated from Flippy, so, The REAL Flippy, is going to die right now! Cuddles: Oh! Hey, Fliqp-ster! How come ya is here, right, now? I thought that ya got eaten by a giant monster the last time i saw ya? Fliqpy: During the fall, i got released from him! Hah-Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! And now, i will do what i always was wanting to ALWAYS do! Time for y'all to die! *Laughs!* Disco Bear: Oh, but i still got my shotgun ya know? Say good night, Fliqpy! Heh! *Disco Bear ATTEMPTS to shoot, but, unfortunately, he is out of bullets!* Huh? Oh, no, after shooting all of those zombies, i have been running out of bullets! Fliqpy: Zombies? Silly Disco Bear, there are no zombies here, but i will make zombies right now, y'all see, because with this weapon, i will kill you guys and turn you ALL into zombies! *Keeps laughing his stupid laugh!* Flaky: YEAH! I will do it, too! See? Guys? Isn't my Dad super smart, huh? Heh! Fliqpy: SHUT UP, CLONE! *He hits the weapon on Flaky's head!* Flaky: OW! *Falls on the floor!* Petunia: But, Fliqpy! Look out behind you! There's Zombies right there! Fliqpy: Zombie? HAH! No, there's no Zombies in here! *Laughs* It's- *Looks at a Zombie Army that is heading towards him!* O_O! OMG! THERE IS ZOMBIES IN HERE! WAAAAAAAH! *Fliqpy jumps to the good guys and hides behind Disco Bear and Cuddles, he drops his bazooka in the progress as well, btw!* I have decided, i want to be on your side, now, guys! *Scared!* Oh, please! Don't let them eat me! Disco Bear: Well, everybody! *Looks at them!* The Zombies are blocking the way we was exactly planning to GO to, we was planning, gosh, that is until Fliqpy showed up and as we was planning, Fliqpy ruined our plan! Thank you, murderer bear! *Sarcastic, obviously! Obviously and later, isn't killing, ok? Ok!* *More Zombies is coming!* Disco Bear: Ok, let's run here, instead! *Disco Bear and everybody else is taking another way!* *Disco Bear stops running as he noticed Lumpy relaxing on a bed to the right, exactly where he was before with Sneaky, and now, where is Sneaky?* Disco Bear: Lumpy? Oh, what a relief! Phew, now when i have found you, guys, Lumpy's in this room! And- Hey! Wait a minute, why was ya inside in this room? Lumpy: OH! Huh? OH! Nothing, why? I was just relaxing, that's all! *Chuckles!* Ok, nothing! Petunia: Lumpy, there's Zombies in this ship! We must leave, now! Lumpy: Zombies? How did those mother-truckers even get inside the ship? *Lumpy jumps out of the bed and follows his friends!* Ok, guys! Let's go and find Sneaky, and- Hey! *Noticed Fliqpy!* How did Flippy come down here and turned into Fliqpy, already? *End of Part 7!* Category:Blog posts